memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Balance of Terror (episode)
Stiles said it would take the wildest stroke of luck to hit the invisible Romulans with phasers, yet the phasers do so, and then continue to do so for the rest of the episode. Stiles' comment at that point was in reference to the range (distance) of the Romulans, not their 'visibility'. I believe he said something like "a phaser hit at this distance would be the wildest stroke of luck" Nitpicks I removed the nitpicks section as per the discussion on Ten Forward citing these were not necessary, as in we are not here to critique. I also added some that really had nothing to do with anything, or were merely observations that does not pertain to the background of the episode: * The woman seen as Angela's bridesmaid at the beginning of the episode is also seen in the very last scene as Kirk walks down the corridor. She can be observed (now in a gold uniform rather than a blue one) chatting and smiling with a male crewman. One would have thought she would be more restrained after the death of her friend's fiance! * Decius brags that the Romulan ship is the best in their fleet. If so, why does sand fall from the ceiling during the battle sequences? * When the Bird of Prey first fires on the Enterprise, Kirk orders the navigator to send the ship in reverse. Why not swerve out of the way of the oncoming plasma beam? * Stiles said it would take the wildest stroke of luck to hit the invisible Romulans with phasers, yet the phasers do so, and then continue to do so for the rest of the episode. * In the silliest parallel to the movie The Enemy Below, both ship captains order their respective crews to be quiet -- sound doesn't travel in space. In defense of this scene, however, perhaps ship's sensors could discern sounds occuring within another vessel. * Watch Sulu's very appreciative glance at Uhura when she takes over navigation in this episode. * Spock makes an uncharacteristic blunder in this episode: groping for a control button in the darkened bridge, he activates the signal that alerts the Romulans to the ship's presence. ** --Alan del Beccio 21:38, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Other Comments Spock's comments about Vulcan having an "aggressive, colonizing period" would seem to suggest the Vulcans aggressively colonized space before the Time of Awakening. The Centurion's comment about Decius having powerful friends suggests Decius may have been with the Tal Shiar--Robert Treat 00:31, 25 February 2006 (UTC) About the Phasers Kirk orders the phasers set on "proximity blast"; hence why the effect looks like a photon torpedo blast; it's a concentrated phaser bolt that explodes close to the cloaked Romulan ship; comparable (in appearance) to the pulse phasers used by the U.S.S. Defiant on DS9. --Kyle C. Haight, July 6, 2006. :OK, but I have removed your statement saying that phasers were set that way in Errand of Mercy. All they did is reuse footage, something they did all the time in TOS, but the epsisode never states setting the phasers to that setting. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:57, 7 July 2006 (UTC)